Egotober 2018
by Writer-of-fandoms
Summary: Markiplier and Jacksepticeye their egos.
1. October 1: Pumpkin Carving

Jack stared down at the pumpkin in front of him with unease. After what had happened last year, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to do this again. But there was something in the back of his mind, urging him to do this again. It promised that the same thing would not happen again this year. And he trusted it. He took a deep breath and reached over his table to turn on his camera.

"Top of the mornin' to you laddies my name is Ja-" He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh god, it's really loud in here, sorry. I didn't expect well… I was expecting it to be loud but not this loud. I'll just quiet down a bit."

He silently giggled before ignoring his previous statement and continued to shout. "MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He wiggled his fingers at the camera and grinned. "It's spooky scary time! Which means that a lot of good- Oh, god."

A wave of nausea hit him and he stopped mid sentence. Jack held his head in his hands and groaned. What was happening?

Everything is alright lad! Just close your eyes and let me do the talking.

Before he could question the voice, Jack felt himself slip deep into his self consciousness.

Yes that's it. Just sit back and relax, he won't hurt you again this year. I promise.

And with that, Jack fell into a deep sleep.

"How fascinating." Dapper stared at the camera in front of the table. He had never seen a thing like it. He noticed it was on and shoved his fascination to the side. He had a pumpkin to carve.

Dapper waved to the camera and proceed to explain what he was going to do.. All went well for the next few few minutes, well it was going well until Dapper sliced his finger open on the carving knife.

"Yowzah! That did more than tickle, doc!" Jameson shook his hand and gripped it. As he was cleaning his cut with a towel, a strong wave of nausea hit him.

"Ÿ̛́ͅo͔͎̠̟̻̾̉̐͐̾u'̢͚͓͕̌ͥ̾́̎ͨͥr̯̟̯̰ͪ͟ë̬͍͓ ̓̃͊ͦ͟n̖̹̓ͅo̻͚̪͇̱̅̈́̂ͯ͗ͮt̃̄҉̗ ̵J̯̉͊̾ͣͣͯ͑a̷̫ͦ̀ͥ̃̌c̑̆͊̌̆̔̽҉̰̤̯̰ͅk̨̻̲̋ͨ̐.̹̦̬̖̰̝͓̍̉́̄͗͜ ̷̯̻̜̼̻͓Dapper felt his blood run cold.

"Leave him alone," He snarled.

"I̞̺̯̠͖'̖̞̦ͅm͉̳͔͙̗̟̘͜ ͟o̲̮̟̳n̳̦̬̦͠l͔̝y͚̙ ̰̘g̵oi͜n̪͇̯̹̹̖͙g̡̞̠̠̱ ̖͇̣ͅt̗͙̜o͖̭̜̯̗͍̻͜ ̷̳͇̥a͉s̱k͚̩̹̮̠̮͕ ̞̘̪̲͓̩̟y͍͖̯̯͔o̶̼̺͔̤̪u ̮̥͕̘ò̼̠̺̣͔͓nce͙̟̤.̡̩ ̲̯͓͖̟W̭̗͍̥̖̙͓h̨̫͚̜̲̲̘e̡̞̘̼̻̳r̭̲̯͔ḛ̢̠͚̭̝ ̰í͔ͅs̞̳̱̻̕ ̸̳h̰̮e̘̩̰̪?" The nausea grew stronger, and Dapper felt like throwing up. Anti was possessing him.

Dapper clenched his teeth and tried with all his might to shove Anti out of his body, "He's not here, and you're not going to find him."

"W҉̭h͉̝̤̠́ͅe͏͚͖re̡̜̺͍͓.̦̞̲̥͎ ̯̥̼̫͡i͔̼s̛̫͍̜.̠͓̼͕ ̗̝͖͓͉̱ͅh̡̳̮͖ͅe͈͔̻͎ͅͅ?̤̯͈̘" Anti growled. He didn't have the patience for this.

"I thought you were only going to ask me once?" Anti hated how smug the gentleman sounded.

"E̙̰̠̤̹̝͔N̡̼̯͙̪͎̻͟ͅͅO̖̺̺͚͍̗U҉̮̙͔͚̹͔͍͓G̼͔̤̘͙̣H̢̯̹ ͕͖̺̟̳͟ͅͅO҉̛͇̮̗͠F̬̙̲̝̮̻̖̻̪͜ ̪̦̟̩̻͎̤͓͝ͅY̨̱͚͕͡O̧͔̣̥̠Ú̬͇̬̞͍̝̞̤R̫͎͍̬̙̤͜ ̯̣̱͔̺̮G̡̗̼̟̺̟̯ͅA̳̩̟̩̹M̀҉̖̫̟̟Ę̲̗͙̕͡S̷̡̫̞̲͉̖͔͎,̡͔̱̻̦̟ ̴͉̠̙̪̫T̯̦̞͎̖̣ͅͅE̡̮͜Ḻ̭L̷̨̰̙̟͙̺͢ ̶̛̭̘̝͚̬̲M͈̗͢ͅE̺̼̼̥̬̜̲͓ ̝͓̳͚̳̳͉͞W̨̬͚͚̖͘͟H̭̭̯͈̣͝E̯͕̯̖ͅR͎̯̗͝Ẹ̢̛̤ ̫̳̪̜̬̕͢H̨͔̜͙̹̦̤͜E̸͍̭̹̹̰ͅ ̘̲́̕I̵̭͉̫̳̠ͅS͇̰̞̹̫̖͖̀!̨̹̙̲̻̼̮̘͢͞" Anti roared.

"I am not going to tell you. anything, I'm done talking with you."

Anti made a frustrated noise, and an idea came to his head. "Fi̻̬̯̼̩̻͓n͙͡e͚̦̫̯̪̱̱,̢̺͉ ̰̯͍̳̺͍̀i͓̟͓͚͕ͅf̼͞ ͍̤͓̦̝̙͜t͉̟͖h̀a̳͈͔̱͚̗̝t̼̖̣͙͓̖ͅ'̸͔̤͉s̵͚̱͎͎̩̫̮ ̡̖̟̦͎͕͈ḩo̲̼͖̰̦̘͔w ̯̣͜y̶̯̝̞̲̜̪͉o̟u̝̭̱͈̖̮̱'̻̳̭̦̻̕r͇͓̖̯̪e ̖g̥̥̼͈͉̪̀o̗̬i̫̜n͍̮͍͓̙̥͠g̷̞̲̮ ͚̞̰͍̀ț̻͜ͅo̴̺̺̬ ̹̣͈a͔̯̞̳͟c̻t̷̯̬͖͕,̺̹̘" Dapper felt a searing pain his throat. "y̙͎͈͚̲͈͓o͟ṷ͔̼ ͟c̠̟͇̳a͕͔̙n̮̦ ͢s̯̮̝͖̗̲͔ṭ̷͚͇̝̗̥ͅa̪͞y̞̫͓̟̪ ͖̱͕̞̰̗͟l̝̯i̶̘̰̠̣̱͖k̬͓e͖̦̺ ̴͓͍̺̞̦t̳̱̱̖͔h̸̹ą̖͉̞̳͙̼̺t͓̰̹͘.̧͖̥̜̟̩̰̗" Pain exploded in his throat and as Anti took over, Dapper passed out.

When Jack woke up, he was confused. What had happened? He glanced down in front of him and was shocked to see his pumpkin already carved. A red light caught his eye.

"My camera's still on," He muttered. "That'll have my answers for sure."

Jack stands up to grab his camera and takes it to his recording room to connect it to his computer. He skimmed through until he got to where he needed to be. After he passed out, the video glitched and he was… standing there in a new outfit?

"What the fuck?" He felt sick to his stomach. Who was that? The man looked like him, except for a few details. His hair looked to be a darker blue than his own, and he had black mustache. His outfit was kinda fancy looking too, it was like a dapper style straight out of the 1950s. Jack was hit with a wave of fondness at that word. Dapper…. He guessed that's what he'd call the man. For now.

He paused the video and ran a hand through his hair. By this point, he had assumed he was like the others, an "Alter Ego". He was gonna have to come up with an actual name for him since he couldn't call him "Dapper" forever. Jack shook his head. He could think of a name for him later, for now though, he had to edit a bit of this video and send it to Robin.

But one thought kept drifting through his mind. All Jack's alter egos had a purpose, so what was Dapper's purpose? Maybe when Jack met him, he could ask him.


	2. October 2: I promise

"King get down from there!" King peered down over his nest at the android below him.

"No," He called out. "My subjects need me."

Bing groaned. "Your squirrels are fine King. They know how to survive by themselves."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do, King. I'm a search engine, I can pull up hundreds of documentaries that prove they can."

King pouted and leaned back into his nest. A part of him knew that Bing was right, but he really didn't want to come down from his tree. He liked his tree. But sadly, a lot of Iplier's did not like his tree. Every time someone saw him in his tree, they would yell at him to get down. And in some cases, they would force him down. Just like what Bing was about to do.

"King I mean it!" Bing raised his voice. "If you don't come down right now, I will climb up that tree and pull you down myself."

King scrambled back to the edge of his nest and stared down at Bing with wide eyes. "You wouldn't."

Bing took off his sunglasses and tossed them to the side. "Oh yes I would." He moved closer to the tree and began to climb. King screeched, which in hindsight, was a bad idea. Squirrels appeared from different areas of the tree rushed to Bing. The android let out a scream as the squirrels attacked him.

"Guy's no!" King screamed as he fell to the ground. "Stop hurting him!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as the squirrels continued to shred though Bing's artificial skin. King's body was frozen as he watched the squirrels tear Bing apart.

Bing's screams finally stopped and King snapped out of his frozen state. He scampered down the tree and tried to push his squirrels away. They seemed to listen to him now that he was down there, but it was far too late. The damage had been done. Tears streamed down King's face and he heaved Bing up onto his shoulder.

"C'mon," He sobbed. "Google can fix you. I promise."


	3. October 3: Swapped

**Note: Just to clear up any confusion, I swapped Anti and JJ.**

How pathetic. Jameson's lip curled into a snarl as he stared down at the other egos. He didn't understand how those fools had survived for so long. They were all so stupid and annoying, always preaching about PMA. He sighed and leaned forward on his cane. It didn't matter, they were all going to die soon anyway.

Who should be the first though? Jackie? Chase? Anti? Schneeplestein? Jameson clenched the top of his cane as his gaze stopped at Schneeplestein.

Ah yes, the "good doctor" was definity high on his list of egos to get rid of first. He hated the man more than he hated Jackie. If it wasn't for him, he would've got to Jack and his plans of taking over would have succeeded.

Everything would have been fine and dandy if that fucking doctor hadn't saved him. Oh how he couldn't wait to rip him apart piece by piece, to take every organ out of his body and feed it to- Jameson shook his head and took a deep breath. He couldn't go down that thought path. Not here, not now. He took one last glance at the idiots below him and pulled out his stop watch. He had things to do.

Meanwhile Anti was on edge. He could've sworn he had felt Jameson's presence, but he wasn't sure. God he hopped he was wrong. He hated Jameson. After all, the demon was responsible for his missing voice box and the stitches in his throat.

He sank down lower onto the couch and scanned the living room. All was how it should be. Jackie and Marvin were showing each other tricks, Chase and Dr. Schneeplestein were exchanging stories about their kids, and Robbie was passed out asleep next to him. Anti pulled his turtleneck up higher and closed his eyes.

If Jameson had ever tried to take so much as a step toward them, he was going to kill him. Even if it was the last thing he did.


	4. October 4: ouch

Jackie was not having a good day. Practically every villain in the city had simultaneously thought "Hey, let's make today a living hell for Jackie!" It was infuriating.

Before he could once again turn into an angry ball of justice, Jackie pushed those thoughts from his mind and flopped face down onto his bed. He laid there for a few minutes before deciding to view the damage. After peeling off his super suit, Jackie made a face. He was definitely going to have to call Dr. Schneeplestein. He was sure that at least one wound was infected. But before he could do that, he had to clean them up a bit so when the doctor took a look at them he wouldn't be as upset.

Jackie trudged over to his bathroom to shower. After years of having his skin sliced open by criminals, he had learned that the best way to quickly clean the cuts was by showering. And it didn't involve him dripping blood everywhere in his kitchen, so that was a definite bonus.

After showering, he noted that the wounds didn't look as bad as they did before. But he definitely needed to get the infected one checked out. He sighed and walked to his bedroom to put something on and to call Dr. Schneeplestein.

Jackie picked his phone off his charger and bit his lip. Ok Jackie, watch what you say. Don't make him worry too much. Or make him angry. Neither is good.

But just as he was about to call the doctor, he received a text from Silver Shepherd.

 _SS: Hey man, I heard you had a rough day today. You ok?_

Jackie grinned at his phone. He loved Silver like he was his own brother and it was sweet of him to ask him how he was.

 _JBM: Kinda. But I'll live._

 _SS: I'm sorry to hear that. Need any help stitching or bandaging anything up?_

Jackie bit his lip as he thought about it. He should really call Dr. Schneeplestein as he was a fully certified person to help him but he really didn't want to upset him again. And the tired look he gave him every time he had to stitch him up made his stomach churn with shame and guilt.

J _BM: If you don't mind, yes please._

 _SS: Of course I don't mind! You're my best friend after all, and I'm sure you do the same for me. ^^_

 _JBM: Thanks Silver. You're my best friend too ^^._

 _SS: I'll let you know when I get to your apartment._

 _JBM: See you soon :)_

 _SS: :)_

Jackie placed his phone back on the charger and walked to his living room to wait for Silver to arrive.

MEANWHILE

"Bye Roxanne, I'll be back soon." Silver swung his bag over his shoulder. He leaned down to give Roxanne a quick kiss before heading over to the door.

"Be safe!" She called out. "Love you!"

"I will, and I love you too." He closed their apartment door behind him and started his walk to Jackie's apartment, which was conveniently across the street.

Once he entered the lobby, he took a deep breath. He had always wondered how his best friend could afford to live in such a fancy place. It took both him and Roxanne to pay their own place off. Silver shook those thoughts from his head. That didn't matter right now, what mattered was that he check on Jackie.

He arrived at his best friend's door a few minutes later and knocked. "Jackie, it's me."

Jackie appeared at the door a few seconds later and grinned. "You certainly look better than I do today."

Silver snorts and followed Jackie into apartment. "I've only seen your face and I'm already concerned."

Jackie sits down on his couch and gestures for Silver to do the same. "Oh believe me, it gets better." He removes his shirt and Silver winced.

"….ouch…." Jackie had cuts and bruises all across his chest, stomach, and back. Thankfully, none had looked deep enough for stitches.

Silver slides his bag off his shoulder and pulls out a rag, rubbing alcohol and bandages. "I know you dealt with multiple bad guys today, but how'd you even get this banged up?" He poured the rubbing alcohol on his rag and began to clean Jackie's wounds. Jackie hissed and Silver gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt. Especially when I clean the infected one."

"I know." Jackie squeezed his eyes closed. "I ran into the Human Blade today. He was the one that did majority of these cuts. The bruises are from all the other assholes I ran into today."

"Bastard got you good."

"Bastard also ruined my suit," Jackie grumbled. "I have to visit Marv to see if he can fix it again. If not, I'll have to see if Chase isn't busy to see if he can help me make a new one."

"Roxanne and I can help you," Silver offered. "She helps me patch up my suit every time something happens."

Jackie was hesitant. "Are you… Are you sure? I would hate to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother at all," Silver assures. "I wouldn't have offered if it was a bother."

Jackie nods his head. "Ok."

A few minutes pass before Silver finishes bandaging Jackie's wounds. "There, all done." He puts the bottle of rubbing alcohol, the rag, and the left over bandages back into his bag.

"Thanks again, Silver." Jackie slides his shirt back on. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem." Silver stands up and pulls Jackie up with him. "C'mon, Roxanne's making baked potatoes and rice for dinner." Before Jackie could protest, Silver pulls him out the door.

"Wait!" Jackie quickly stops Silver. "My shoes."

Silver's ears turned a light pink from embarrassment. "Oh. Yeah, right." Jackie jams his feet into his shoes and they continued on to Silver and Roxanne's apartment.


	5. October 5: You could've died!

**Note: I wrote this so Senpai can be literally anyone.**

"You could've died!" Yan was freaking out. He had found his senpai wandering outside.

His senpai gave him an angry look. "I would not have died," they rasped. "I was fine and you know it."

Yan quickly pressed and finger to their mouth. "Shhh, no more talking! You're going to strain yourself and your throat could start bleeding again!" Senpai rolled their eyes and gave up. There was no use trying to talk sense into Yan. Not when he was like this. On the bright side, Yan was naive enough to believe that senpai had "accidentally" wandered outside and didn't stop to think for a second that it was an escape attempt.

"C'mon senpai, let's give you a bath and put you to bed." Yan carried his senpai to the bathroom.

"It's literally 3 in the afternoon."

"What did I say about straining your throat?" Yan huffed. "I understand that it's hard, but you have to wait until you don't feel icky anymore." Senpai once again rolled their eyes. It was Yan's fault that they got this sick. If Yan hadn't mixed up Dr. Iplier's weird experimental stuff with apple juice, senpai wouldn't be going through the pain of not being able to talk.

Yan undressed Senpai and ran and hand through his partially red hair as he stared down at them. "You're just so beautiful."

"Perv," they rasped. "Just bathe me already."

Yan blushed and set Senpai down in the bathtub. "I am not," He mumbled, too embarrassed to nag Senpai about not talking.

Everything was fine for the rest of the day, and Senpai eventually got better.


	6. October 6: Pizza Party

"Remember everyone, whatever you do,do notmention anything about Who Killed Markiplier in front of Wilford or Dark," Dr. Schneeplestein warned. "We don't need to witness another person get stabbed and thrown out of a fourth story window, again."

"I still don't understand why they got so upset," Anti huffed. "All I did was ask how Wilford felt about Celine being part of Dark."

"And that is an example of a question no one will ask," Dr. Schneeplestein replied.

Anti rolled his eyes and glitched away only to immediately come back. "Whoops, forgot to take someone with me." He grabbed Robbie's arm and glitched both of them away.

"Now we know no one's gonna get stabbed or thrown out of a window," Chase said cheerfully. "Robbie being with him will stop him from aggravating anyone to that degree."

"That's true," Jackie agreed. "Now is everyone ready to leave? We can't let those jerks eat all the pizza. sucks so badly that I need to actually type this to show that the next paragraph happens awhile later

"I don't understand how y'all can eat that fucking abomination to society." Ed Edgar commented, grabbing another slice of pepperoni pizza.

Used to some of the Iplier's comments about pineapple pizza, Marvin shrugged. "It tastes good."

Ed Edgar scrunched his nose in disgust. "You're crazy if 'ya describe pineapple pizza as "good"." Marvin shrugged again and continued to eat his pizza. All the septic's had learned that arguing with the Iplier's about this had been useless. The best thing to do was eat the pizza without comment.

So far everything was going fine. Ed Edgar was making fewer comments about pineapple pizza than usual, the Jims were being less annoying with their documentaries, and Anti hadn't made anyone want to kill him yet.

Marvin sighed in content. Everything was good.


	7. October 7: No Just no

Dark was disturbed at the sight in front of him.

Wilford's studio was filled with more dead bodies than usual, and everything smelled.

Dark sighed and snapped his fingers, his aura dropping the bodies into The Void.

"Wilford," He called out. "What happened?"

Wilford peaked over the ceiling beam and grinned down at Dark. "It was all just a joke, see!"

Dark recoiled at that.Shit, he's in this mental state again. I have to calm him down before he kills anyone else.

"Yes," Dark nodded. "They all got up and left. They're alive and fine."

Wilford chuckles and drops down from the ceiling beam next to Dark. "I knew they were fine! It was just so rude of them to fall asleep on my floor and then not say goodbye."

Dark nods in agreement. "Yes, very rude. I don't think you should invite such rude people onto your show again."

"I don't think I will." Wilford leaned into Dark's shoulder. "So what brings you here?"

"The Jim's wanted to know if you wanted to work with them today," He explains, not sure if he should actually let Wilford be around anyone at the moment.

Wilford's grin grows wider and he stands up straight. "Hell yeah I want to!" He dashes off into another part of his studio and begins to gather stuff. "Tell them I'll be waiting here for them."

"Alright." Dark turns to walk out of the studio. "Google might tag along."

"That's fine," Wilford calls out.

Dark sighs and leaves the studio. Once he's sure that he's out of Wilford's hearing range, he takes his phone out and calls Google. "Wilford's in that mental state again. Follow him and the Jims."

"Does this require my upgrades?"

"Hm." Dark thought for a moment. "Bring Oliver with you. He's better than the rest of you at calming Wilford down."

"Alright. Are you going to tail him?"

"No. Just... no. He doesn't need me around right now. Seeing me longer than needed could make him spiral even more."

"I'll bring him back in a couple of hours."

Dark hung up the phone and travels through The Void to the Jim's news station.

"Look Jim, it's the broken mayor seer!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Dark growls.

"Oh no, Jim!" Reporter Jim grips his head. "We forgot Dark Jim's new name!"

Both Jims threw themselves at Dark and wrapped him into a hug. "We're sorry Dark Jim!"

Dark shakes them off of him and takes a deep breath. The Jims were extremely nice, and he just had to remind himself that they don't know what exactly happened to Damien and Celine. "It's alright Jim and Jim." He straightens his suit. "I've stopped by to tell you that Wilford said yes."

"Do you hear what Dark Jim said,Jim? The Candy Man said yes!" And with that, the Jims dashed off with their equipment, leaving Dark alone inside the news station.

Dark sighed and once again travels through The Void to get home. He had things to do.


	8. October 8: Oh So Many Eyes

Wherever he went, they followed. It didn't matter if he was alone, with his brothers, inside or outside, they watched his every movement. They were always watching him. And Dr. Schneeplestein wanted them to stop. They unnerved him to no end, and even worse, none of his brothers could see them. In fact, they probably thought he was crazy.

He ran a hand through his hair as he had yet another staring contest with one. At this point, he was probably going crazy. Spending months on end in a dirty basement with only Anti as company did that to a person. That is if Anti didn't kill them long before then. Sometimes he almost wished Anti killed him. Sure it would've hurt, and Anti would've let him bleed out slowly, but-

He broke the staring contest and shook his head. He needed to shove those thoughts out of his mind. He glanced at his medical equipment strewn out in his med bay. His brothers needed him too much. If he died, then who would treat them when they got hurt? And besides, he wasn't exactly ready to visit his memories of those god-awful months. So back to the eyes.

Oh so many eyes. As he said earlier, they wereeverywhere. The ceiling, the walls, tables, sinks, hell sometimes even on his clothes. Some were normal human eyes, others looked like the eyes of demons. But there was one pair of eyes he hated the most. They werehiseyes. Anti's eyes. The stupid Glitch was always watching him. Always taunting him. Yes, Dr. Schneeplestein had grown to hate those green snake eyes the most. His pupils were blue like the other's were, but Anti's eyes had always been more unique than the others. More terrifying. The stupid Glitch had the eyes of a snake. And his sclera being black made them all the more terrifying.

Anti's stupid eyes had been watching him ever since he escaped his clutches. Taunting him every moment of the day. Sometimes he catches himself almost wanting to go back. He groans and held his head in his hands, ignoring his elbows protesting at touching his cold work desk. Sometimes he has to stop himself from staring into Anti's eyes and begging for the stupid Glitch to take him back. He'd always chant the same thing whenever that happens.I will never go back willingly, not even if it made the eyes disappear.

Knock Knock

Dr. Schneeplestein lifts his head up from his hands and turns to see Marvin standing at the entrance of the med bay. "You comin' doc?"

The doctor rises from his chair, slightly shivering in fear as the eyes followed his every movement. Ashefollowed his every movement.

"Yes. Yes, I am going."He spoke as if he was trying to convince himself. Marvin shrugged off that detail and gestured for the doctor to follow him.

For now, Dr. Schneeplestein just had to live with it.


	9. October 9: Dismantled

"Cool down your systems Bing. You are going to overheat."

Well, I wouldn't be overheating if you a$$h#le$ weren't dismantling me.Bing bit back his retort and did as he was told. He had to remind himself that Google wasn't doing this willingly. He shouldn't receive the brunt of his anger.

A searing pain surrounded Bing's left arm as a hiss left his lips

Just as Google was opening his mouth to speak, a knock on the door drew his attention.

"May I have a word with you, Google?" Google nods.

Google stands up as Dark crosses the threshold and beckons Oliver over. "Continue running tests on him. I will be back."

'Running tests'? Yeah sure, that was totally what they were doing. Completely taking him apart,dismantlinghim, was how they were running tests on him.

Bing once again pushes those thoughts away. He instead keeps his attention on Dark. He scanned him and was not surprised in the slightest by the results.

Dark was looking as neat as ever, his suit showing no signs of wrinkles. How does he always keep his suit so nice looking?

Bing was quickly brought back to his senses when Oliver removed another part of him. As he winces, he bites his lip to hold back his hiss of pain. He couldn't show weakness with Dark in the room. The bastard would smirk and relish in the satisfaction that Bing was in pain.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispers. "It'll be over soon, ok?"

Bing stiffly nods and continues to hold back any and all signs of being in pain. He was surprised that Dark hadn't come over here already. Usually, when he was punishing someone, he'd taunt them.

Dark glances over at him and clenches his jaw. He mumbles something to Google before taking his leave.

"You can stop now." Google places his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Dark has decided that Bing has learned his lesson."

"Are we…." Oliver gives Google a hopeful look. "Are we allowed to put him back together?"

Google nods. "Yes." He reaches over and begins to help Oliver put Bing back together. "We must hurry though. Dark needs us to complete another task."

To say Bing was surprised would be an understatement. Why didn't Dark say something to him?

As they worked in silence for the next few minutes, it took Bing all of his courage to ask Google what he and Dark talked about.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry," Google says with great disdain. "He said that it was wrong of him to explode at you like that and that it was not right of him to make us dismantle you as punishment."

Bing clenches his jaw. "B@$t@rd. He could've apologized to my face."

"We should really have your censor turned off," Google mummers in response.

Bing huffs. "You're not listening are you?"

"Oh I am," Google assures. "I am just choosing to ignore that in case Dark ever wants to go through my cloud."

Bing's expression twists into disgust. "He's done that before?"

"What'd you do to make him mad?" Oliver quickly changes the subject. Dark going through their cloud is a touching subject.

"I ran over his feet with my skateboard by accident," He says quietly.

Oliver twitches. "He made us dismantle you…. All because you ran over his feet on accident?"

"Focus Oliver," Google says. "We need to finish putting him back together. You can be angry later."

Oliver takes a deep breath and forces himself to focus. "Yeah. right."


	10. October 10: Save Me

It was hard to tell time down there. The only indications Dr. Schneeplestein had of the days passing is when Anti fed and gave him water since he did it every two days. His only other indications of time passing are when the damn Glitch taunted how long he'd been with him. Last he heard, he had been with Anti for quite a few months.

He wished someone would save him, but as the time passed, he doubted it was going to happen. It was up to him to get himself out of this. That was probably for the best anyway. It would be horrible if Anti took captive one of his brothers because they tried to save him. Not only would it be painful to hear their screams, but Anti would use their defeat against him.

He sighs and closes his eyes. Yes, It was up to him to get himself out of here.


End file.
